Amour Cybernétique Version 02
by Angel of Dark Wings
Summary: Fiction tirée du film Comme Cendrillon, Harry est la cendrillon du coin. Il espère non pas trouver le prince charmant, bien que gay, mais voir des améliorations pointer le bout de leur nez dans sa vie morne et triste. Le nouveau site de chat du lycée pourrait bien l'y aider, qui sait?...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**

**Et oui me revoilà avec une nouvelle version d'amour cybernétique.**

**Pourquoi donc me direz vous?**

**Tout simplement parce qu'au vu du temps qui passe et de mon évolution cette histoire mérite un revirement. Pas de changement notoire dans l'histoire, je tiens à le préciser. Juste une amélioration au niveau de la cohérence, des changement dans les paragraphes, et au niveau de l'orthographe, de la syntaxe, ...**

**Bref etc.**

**Le temps à passé j'ai 25 ans cette histoire a été importante pour moi. Si j'ai laissé le autres à l'abandon je suis désolée, pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire.**

**Sauf pour Fraise, pâte d'amande et sirop de groseille qui va voir un nouveau chapitre surement bientôt, puisque un petit soucis de santé, sans grande gravité tout de même, va me laisser pas mal de temps sans pouvoir véritablement sortir de chez moi. Je vais donc pouvoir retranscrire la fin sur word et de vous la poster dans les semaines à venir.**

**La fin est proche pour cette dernière également.**

**En espérant que cette deuxième version vous plaise...**

**Pas de changement véritable pour ce prologue!**

**Résumé :** Fiction tirée du film Comme Cendrillon, (REMARQUE DESOBLIGEANTE INUTILE, MERCI!) Harry est la cendrillon du coin. Il espère non pas trouver le prince charmant, bien que gay, mais voir des améliorations pointer le bout de leur nez dans sa vie morne et triste. Le nouveau site de chat du lycée pourrait bien l'y aider, qui sait?...

**Rating : **M

**Couple :** HP/DM et bien d'autre, mais Chuut, laissons la surprise...

**Avertissement : **Couple homosexuel âme sensible s'abstenir !

**Disclaimers: **Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JK Rollings. Le film à Hollywood!

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**Amour cybernétique**

**Prologue :**

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis actuellement en terminale au lycée polyvalent de Poudlard. Je suis en option art. J'ai une grande passion pour la photographie, et si je continue sur ma lancée, l'année prochaine, je rentre dans une école d'art.

Le lycée étant ce qu'il est, les bandes se forment très vite et pour ma part, je suis et je resterais jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, un invisible. Dans ma carrière d'invisible, une seule personne me suit de très près, elle s'appelle Hermione Granger et c'est ma meilleure amie. C'est le genre de fille, qui préfère avoir de grande conversations avec ses bouquins, plutôt qu'avec des êtres humains. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle est très gentille et je la considère presque comme ma sœur. Elle m'aide à ne pas sombrer dans l'abime sans fin que devient ma vie parfois.

Il est comme moi, par moment, on arrive à voir le fond et on se dit que la lumière n'est plus très loin, et puis a d'autre, il grandit tellement et devient si profond, que sa seule vue vous donne le vertige. C'est ce que devient mon cerveau lorsque je me mets à trop penser : un immense trou aussi béant que l'univers et aussi effrayant que le Néant.

Dans ces moments-là, je pourrais aller me réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de mes parents ? Le seul problème, c'est que, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un peu plus d'un an. Un accident de voiture, un chauffard, un samedi soir. J'étais trop jeune, je n'ai donc aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. A part une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Je la cache sous mes mèches noires et évite de trop la regarder dans mon miroir.

Si je n'ai pas de parents où est ce que je vis ?

Chez ce qui reste de la famille de ma mère.

C'est à dire ?

Ma tante, et ma vie avec elle se résume plutôt à :

« _HAAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYYYYY POOOOOOTTEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! »

Pas très originale, puisque c'est mon nom me direz-vous, mais que voulez-vous ? Elle fait avec ce qu'elle a.

J'en oublie de vous parler du plus important : ma famille de cœur. Celle qui compte le plus, parce que c'est celle que vous choisissez.

Vous connaissez déjà Hermione, j'y rajouterais ses parents ainsi que trois autres personnes qui travaillent dans un restaurant haute gastronomie, qui est devenue une épave depuis la mort de ses principaux actionnaires : mes parents.

Il aurait bien pu garder la tête hors de l'eau, si ce n'était ma tante qui, en plus de moi avait hérité de la plus grosse part de ce fameux restaurant.

Je ne sais si je l'ai dit mais, ma tante ne n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Elle fait donc en sorte que ma vie soit un enfer. Elle m'a donc trouvé une fonction à plein temps…

Cendrillon !

Je fais le ménage, le repassage, le lavage, la cuisine, le coursier, et je remplis le maximum d'argent gagné au restaurant pendant que j'y boss comme serveur et plongeur, ce qui ne rapporte pas grand-chose, puisque ma tante prend son pourcentage là-dessus.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je rêve d'avoir 18 ans. Je serais à l'université d'art la plus côté, grâce à ma moyenne plus que convenable. Je pourrais être libre et hurler sur tous les toits, ou presque, que je suis libre et assumer enfin au grand jour mon homosexualité.

Pour l'instant, je me contente d'attendre bien gentiment dans mon coin, puisque c'est ma tante qui me donne mon billet de sortie.

Et j'en profite pour faire comme dans les contes : J'attends le prince charmant ?

Non, juste des améliorations.

**Et nous voici rendu!**

**Pas de changement notable pour les premiers lecteurs peut être pour les autres.**

**je vous dis donc à très vite!**

**Angel**


	2. Chapitre 01

**Dites Bonjour!**

**et oui me revoilà!**

**Déjà? **

**Et oui! comme quoi...**

**Pour ce chapitre pas mal de choses ont été rajoutées, changées, retirées même.**

**Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

**Angel**

**Résumé :** Fiction tirée du film Comme Cendrillon, (REMARQUE DESOBLIGEANTE INUTILE, MERCI!) Harry est la cendrillon du coin. Il espère non pas trouver le prince charmant, bien que gay, mais voir des améliorations pointer le bout de leur nez dans sa vie morne et triste. Le nouveau site de chat du lycée pourrait bien l'y aider, qui sait?...

**Rating : **M

**Couple :** HP/DM et bien d'autre, mais Chuut, laissons la surprise...

**Avertissement : **Couple homosexuel âme sensible s'abstenir !

**Disclaimers: **Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JK Rollings. Le film à Hollywood!

**Amour cybernétique**

**Chapitre1 :**

J'ai décroché ! Et hier soir, j'ai révisé tard et je me suis écroulé de fatigue sur mon bureau. Je suis sûr d'avoir la marque des feuilles sur le visage, tel un chêne ses cerclent de vie.

C'est la très mélodieuse voix de ma tante qui me réveille en sursaut.

Je me masse le crâne, jette un coup d'œil vitreux sur mon réveil, repositionne mes lunettes et pars en jogging sur la terrasse.

Comme je m'y attendais ma tante et sa fille, de deux ans ma cadette, sont allongées sur des chaises longues.

L'été indien, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Surtout pour ceux qui ne font pas leur devoirs eux même et qui pique allègrement dans le tiroir-caisse.

« -Harry ! Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? Je t'ai appelé trois fois ! »

Ma tante à le teint dorée par le soleil, une tignasse brune avec brushing, des ongles manucurés et ressemble à une planche à pain.

Elle baisse ses lunettes de soleil et me regarde de la tête au pied. Il est vrai que pour des victimes de la mode comme elle et Pansy, ma tenue est tout à fait inacceptable. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elles vont me donner l'argent qui va avec une belle garde-robe.

J'ai droit à un regard dégoûté, avant qu'elle ne reparte dans sa séance de bronzage.

« -Va préparer le petit déjeuner ! M'ordonne-t-elle.»

S'il te plaît Mon Neveu Chéri ? Est-ce que ce serait trop demandé ?

Je suppose, comme toujours que oui.

Comme dirait certain, il faut arrêter de croire au monde des Bisounours.

Je soupire de lassitude, me dirige vers la maison, et entre dans la cuisine.

Pendant que le café chauffe, je mets le pain à grillé dans le four. Je sors la confiture et le beurre avant de me diriger vers la douche. Le jet d'eau achève de me réveiller. J'enfile un jeans délavé, et un tee-shirt noir, col en v près du corps. Celui-là, chose rare dans mon placard, n'a pas été acheté au rabais. C'est Hermione qui me l'a offert, avec deus trois autres trucs pendant les vacances. Elle faisait une jaunisse de ma dégaine. Pas qu'elle fasse attention à son look, mais au moins, dit-elle, elle ne ressemble pas à un spaghetti dans des vêtements pour cachalot.

C'est dans ces moments-là, que je lui fait gentiment remarqué que ma musculature et ma taille sont parfaitement bien proportionnées. Et qu'elle me sourit, en me disant que j'ai un corps à damnés un saint, et que justement c'est un vrai gâchis de ne pas me montrer. Et que je lui réponds que je lui dirai la même chose lorsque j'en aurais marre de son attitude de rat de bibliothèque. Ce qui n'est pas loin d'être le cas…

Après mettre habillé, je pars vers ma chambre, tout en haut de la maison, prend mes affaires de cours, mes clefs de voitures, et repars dans la cuisine.

« -HAAAAAAAAAAAARRY ! Le petit déjeuné ! Hurle ma tante. »

Je grogne de frustration. Patience est mère de sûreté ! Combien de fois j'ai dût sauver d'étouffement ce pauvre Dudley ? C'était une des seules fois où je l'ai entendu faire du bruit ! Lui qui ne parle presque jamais. Il se contente de subir, un peu comme moi, mais d'une manière différente. Tout du moins, je le suppose, puisqu'encore une fois, il ne dit jamais rien. Les seules fois où je le vois heureux c'est lorsqu'il revient d'une semaine de vacances chez son père. Mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

Souvent je me dis qu'il serait dix fois mieux là-bas qu'ici. Dommage que son père n'ai pas eu sa garde.

Après qu'elle ait hurlé pour la troisième fois, je finis par arriver avec le petit déjeuner.

J'attrape un toast, lorsqu'elle me dit :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ! Tu devrais être au travail !

-Je ne pourrais pas y aller aujourd'hui. J'ai un examen important ce matin. J'ai besoin de réviser encore un peu.

-TU QUOA ? »

Je sursaute.

J'aurais pût le prévoir, j'ai été négligeant. Mais, courageusement, sous le regard sadique de ma cousine et celui indéchiffrable de mon cousin, je répète ma phrase.

« -Il faut que je…

-Oui j'ai entendu ! »

Elle se lève et marche d'une manière que je n'arrive pas à qualifier. Elle a un regard de mère poule, et lorsqu'il met destiné ce n'est jamais bon signe. Il faut que je me prépare ! Attention compte à rebours !

« -Harry, mon chou. »

Mon chou ? Je sais que ça n'en pas l'air mais, nous venons de quitter le Monde des Bisounours. Je lui donne 5 secondes, après je perdrais surement l'ouïe.

« -Les gens vont à l'école pour apprendre des choses et ensuite devenir meilleur et se trouver un bon job (J'en suis à 3). Toi tu as déjà un travail, (4 sec) tu sautes en somme une étape sans importance (5 sec). ALORS VA TRAVAILLER ! »

Pansy rit et se met de la confiture entre ses deux seins, et Dudley se contente de me suivre tristement du regard, tandis que je quitte la maison bouquins en main et sac sur l'épaule, pour monter dans ma voiture. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que mes pauvres révisions d'hier soir suffisent. Croisons les doigts.

En avant pour le restaurant.

C'est un endroit où j'aime passer du temps, mais j'aimerais encore plus ça, s'il avait pût rester tel qu'il était avant la mort de mes parents. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul à le déplorer…

Mes parents formaient un groupe avec trois autres personnes. Des amis du bac à sable, qui partageaient le même rêve !

Après leurs études, ils sont faits un prêt à la banque et ont racheté un vieux restaurant au bord de la ruine. Ils ont tous retapés et l'ont baptisé « Le Maraudeur ». Ils sont vite devenus incontournables ! Jusqu'à cette nuit d'Octobre, où ses principaux actionnaires périrent dans un terrible accident de la route. Il pleuvait beaucoup. La route était glissante. Le camionneur s'est endormi au volant, il a roulé droit sur la voiture de mes parents. Mon père a tenté de l'éviter, mais la météo aidant, la voiture à finit sa course dans un poteau électrique. Le choc les a tués sur le coup… Pas moi.

Ma tante a hérité de tout. Les trois amis endeuillés n'ont pas eu le choix. S'ils voulaient continuer de gagner leur vie, ils allaient devoir travailler pour elle sans rechigner. Le fait que ma tante ait ma garde a fini de la convaincre. S'ils voulaient toujours me voir, ils devaient restés.

Ce qui n'a pas empêché le restaurant de perdre sa crédibilité et son prestige. Ainsi que son nom. L'influence de ma tante oblige.

Une influence qui vide les malheureuses recettes chaque jour que Dieu fait.

Elle n'y vient pas pour y travailler, ça non ! C'est moi qui y viens à sa place. Il paraît que c'est pour gagner le pain qu'elle me donne.

Mes pourboires fondent comme neige au soleil et je n'en vois pas vraiment la couleur. Ma tante est tellement gourmande.

Pour me faire un peu d'argent en plus, histoire d'avoir un malheureux petit pécule, je travaille comme photographe, pour le petit journal local. Mes photos sont suffisamment appréciées pour que je gagne quelques dollars.

Pour ce qui est du fonctionnement du restaurant, Sirius, le meilleur ami de mon père, s'occupe de la gestion, de la pub et des clients. C'est un grand brun à la belle musculature et aux yeux bleus marine. Avec son sourire ravageur ont aurait pu le croire hétéro. Beaucoup l'on crut, mais c'était sans compter sur le meilleur ami de ma mère : Severus. Un ange noir, à la peau d'ivoire, charismatique comme pas deux dans sa cuisine et qui perd toute crédibilité, sur les non-initiés, lorsqu'il m'adresse la parole. Je suis son bébé, vous comprenez.

Quant au dernier mais pas des moindre, Moony pour les uns, Remus pour les autres. Le dernier arrivé dans la bande, le ciment entre tous ses membres. Un châtain filiforme aux yeux de miel et d'une douceur incomparable, qui s'occupe du personnel et du planning.

Présentement, je suis en train de lessiver à grande eau l'arrière-boutique, lorsque Severus y débarque tel Gengis Khan dans une plaine.

Il ne me remarque pas, j'en profite donc pour le regarder s'énerver tout seul contre les problèmes de livraison et le choix d'alimentation de son soit disant patron, accoudé au manche de ma serpillère.

« -SAAAALOPEUUH ! POURQUOA ! Pourquoi les ignorants et les idiots pensent tous savoir ! Lorsqu'on n'a jamais touché une casserole de sa vie, on ne se permet pas de commentaire sur l'œuvre des vrais professionnels, MA PETITE DAME ! Peut-on savoir où votre sale petit cerveau étriqué a vu jouer qu'il fallait à tout prix servir de la merde à des clients lorsque « je » sais où acheter de vrais produits de qualités à moindre coup ! Où avez-vous vu que les surgelés trop salés sont une bonne alternative ! Surtout pour un restaurant qui faisait concurrence au chaudron baveur y a pas 15 ans ! Bien avant vos stupides idées de femelle mal baisée ! »

Tout le long je le vois, tour à tour, se prendre la tête dans les mains ou faire de grands gestes avec les bras. Sa voix d'ordinaire, suave, grave et fondante, part dans les aigues à mesure que le temps passe.

Il soupire de lassitude et d'exaspération, puis :

« -Voilà, c'est ça que j'aurais dû lui dire. »

Il se pince l'arête du nez et finit par se tourner vers moi. Ses yeux furibonds se transforment illico en soucoupes, sa bouche de pincée formerait presque un cul de poule.

Je pouffe.

« -Ca va mieux ? Je demande en plongeant mon balai dans mon sceau. »

Ma voix semble le réveiller, parce qu'il change de nouveau de couleur et sa voix à muer.

-Mon Bébé !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pensais que ça se voyait ?

-Mais, mais… Et ton examen ? Tu étais censé réviser !

-Tante Pétunia n'était pas d'accord avec ça. »

Il ouvre et ferme la bouche, ne sachant plus trop quoi hurler sur la « femelle mal baisée », si je me souviens bien ?

Attention, il va crier le nom de son cher et tendre.

« -SIRIUS ! »

Et voilà !

« -C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je finis ça et je file en cours, je tente de le rassurer.

Un jour il va me faire une crise d'apoplexie à être en apnée comme ça.

« -NAON ! Ce n'est pas bon ! »

Sirius passe enfin la porte et se précipite vers son compagnon.

« -Chéri ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-t-il, inquiet de le trouver dans cet état. »

Puis il me voit avec mon balai. Son ton change du tout au tout et devient réprobateur.

« -Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et tes révisions ?

-Ma tante m'a demandé de…

-MAIS QU'EST QU'ON EN A FOUTRE DE CETTE GRELUCHE ! SURTOUT LORSQU'IL S'AGIT DE L'AVENIR DE MON BEBE ! Hurle à nouveau Severus. »

Sirius le prend doucement par les épaules.

« -Chérie ! Du calme. Respire ! Respire à fond, voilà comme ça, c'est bien. »

Severus s'applique à suivre ses directives.

« - Harry, continue-t-il en se tournant vers moi, tu prends ton sac et tu vas en cours, on va s'occuper de ça.

-Mais, tu es sûr, je peux…

-Vas-y, je te dis, on s'occupera de ta tante. Allez zou !»

Je leur sourire en guise de remerciement, pose mon balai et cours vers la sortie.

Je reprends donc la voiture ou vieux taco, ça dépend de quel point de vue on sa place, qu'à bien voulut me refiler ma tante. Un boite en alu qui crache des fumées mazoutée à qui mieux-mieux et qui pétarade tout ce qu'il sait. Mais du moment qu'il roule et me permet de servir ses intérêts, je suppose que c'est suffisant. Et tant pis pour la planète.

Je roule tranquillement vers la maison de ma meilleure amie, que je trouve à profiter du soleil un livre gros comme un dictionnaire entre les mains. Une douce brise vient jouer dans ses longues boucles brunes.

Je klaxon.

Elle darde vers moi ses yeux chocolat avant de me sourire et de me rejoindre.

Tout en marchant, elle finit sa page et range le gros volume dans son sac.

Lire en marchant, lorsqu'elle le fait, ça à l'air d'une facilité déconcertante, mais si j'ai le malheur d'essayer, je me casse bras et jambes dans la foulée ! Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle s'y prenait !

« -Bonjour ma belle ! Je lance.

-Bonjour 'Ry ! »

Elle claque la portière et attache sa ceinture tandis que je m'engage.

Tout en conduisant, elle me pose des questions pour évaluer mes connaissances avant le test de ce matin.

Puis entre deux questions :

« -Au fait, j'y pense. Le lycée vient de mettre en place un site de chat.

-Ah, tiens ? »

Silence de mort, ou presque…

« -Ca serait sympa pour toi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu pourrais y faire des rencontres.

-DEQUOA ?!

_LA ROUTE ! »

Re-silence pesant.

Ne jamais distraire le conducteur bon sang ! Où a-t-elle passé son code de la route ? Franchement !

C'est bien la seule chose qui ne rentre pas dans sa jolie tête si bien faite !

Instinctivement, comme chaque fois que je me fais une petite frayeur ou presque je tripote négligemment mon pendentif. Seul vestige de mes parents. Un petit trésor que je chéris de tout mon cœur : une paire d'aile d'argent, avec mon nom gravé à l'arrière, ainsi que ma date de naissance. A l'intérieur, une photo de nous trois, la dernière.

« -Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée..., je finis par dire.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Les sites de rencontre, je trouve ça bizarre.

-Y'a rien de bizarre à draguer sur internet !

-Peut-être, mais y a des gens bizarre qui draguent sur internet. Et il y en a beaucoup dans notre lycée, des gens bizarre.

-Moi je pense qu'au contraire ça pourrait te donner confiance en toi, déclare-t-elle de son air d'écureuil buté.

- Si c'est toi qui le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai, je ricane. Tiens au fait, quand est-ce que tu déclares ta flamme à notre joueur de basket préféré ?

-Ronald ne sais même pas que j'existe. Sauf pour copier sur moi en cours d'algèbre, … Et encore ! Se désespère-t-elle. Et puis, il est trop…

-Sexe ? Grand ? Roux ?…

-Superficiel ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de courir après le vent !

-T'as raison. »

Sous entendant bien sûr que je devrais arrête la pétrification.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que pour ce qui est de la superficialité des grands sportifs de notre lycée, elle est aussi proche de la vérité qu'on peut l'être. Puisqu'à leur approche le commun des mortels se transforme en être insignifiant, bon à se faire marcher dessus et à les aduler.

La bande, du grand, du fabuleux, du merveilleux Draco Malfoy en tête !

Capitaine de l'équipe de basket, riche, beau à damner un saint, et comme par un fait exprès, il sort avec la capitaine de l'équipe des pompoms girls.

Yeurk ! Vite un sceau, je vais vomir !

Cette pauvre fille et conne comme ses pieds et c'est peu de le dire, puisque Pansy fait partit de sa cours.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fou le plus les boules.

Ce qui me les mets se serait plutôt le fait que moi non plus je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mater dès qu'il passe à la portée de mes yeux. Donner un tel morceau en pâture à des nanas… Si ce n'est pas du gâchis franchement !?

Parfois, j'ai surpris quelque chose dans ses beaux yeux gris perle, quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce que me revoyait les miens aux détours d'un miroir. Mais c'était si fugace, que tout de suite après je me disais avoir rêvé.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

La cloche sonne la fin des cours. Je remballe mes affaires et profite d'un moment de répit pour me rendre à la bibliothèque. Il y a des livres sur l'art en photographie qui viennent d'arriver et je veux pouvoir en emprunter quelques-uns. Hermione, qui n'a pas les même cours que moi dans l'après-midi est rentrée plus tôt, des travaux de coutures que l'attendaient, je crois. Et qui vont me demander de subir de nouveaux essayages…

Hermione participe à un concours de jeunes créateurs et je suis son cobaye préféré depuis le bac à sable...

Une fois dans l'antre suprême, une affiche vantant les mérites du nouveau site de chat du lycée me pique presque les yeux autant que la curiosité.

Et si j'osais finalement ?

Après tout si ça ne me plaît pas, je pourrais toujours couper court et hop ! Finité !

Et seul devant un écran, il n'y aura pas l'effet de masse qui rend idiot la plus part des ados…

Allez ! Testons !

Et puis je ne suis pas obligé de me caser dans la seconde, ou de me caser tout court d'ailleurs.

Commençons par trouver un pseudo, et ce n'est pas le plus facile. Finalement j'opte pour quelque chose qui correspond bien à mon humeur du moment. Je tape quelque lignes, histoire de me présenter sans trop en dévoiler, paradoxale, et envoies les mots à travers le vide d'internet.

« Invisible Emerald » est né.

Je regarde les connectés. Qui ne sont pas légions. Pas plus d'une cinquantaine. Pour le nombre de lycéen, ça ne fait pas lourd. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, dans quelque jours ce sera tellement la cohue qu'on en verra pas la fin.

Je soupire.

Comment fait-on pour engager une conversation avec quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas ? Tout en sachant, qu'on connaît certainement la personne, au moins du vue.

Soudain, je me trouve parfaitement ridicule, et je m'apprête à me déconnecter pour toujours, lorsqu'une sonnerie retentie. De toute évidence, mon profil intéresse quelqu'un.

Il s'appelle « Knight of Silver ».

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDMHPDM

Il me semblait avoir dit que je ne cherchais pas de preux chevalier ou de prince charmant sur son cheval blanc.

Pourtant, Knight touche quelque chose en moi.

Nous parlons de tous, de rien.

Et en quelques lignes, je suis soudain comme connecté à un autre univers.

J'ai hâte qu'on se parle encore.

**Et nous voilà rendu!**

**Pour ce qui est du deuxième chapitre il ne faut jurer de rien pour ce qui est de sa sortie, mais sait-on jamais.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse, je vais me replonger dans fraise, pâte d'amande et sirop de groseille!**

**A votre convenance pour les réviews!**

**de gros bisous**

**Angel**


End file.
